criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo
|gender = Male |status = Deceased |death = 1235 |cause = Blood loss (sliced in half) |nationality = Japanese |residence = Japan |profession = Shogun |family = Tokiko Gojo (wife) Unnamed mother-in-law |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #29: A Slice of Death (s6) }} Shogun Yoshinobu Gojō (Jpn: 五条義信) was the victim in A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time), prior to which he was mentioned during the events of For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time). Profile Gojo was the Shogun of Japan in 1235. He had brown eyes, partially shaved black hair, a mustache and a beard. At the time of his death, he wore an olive green kimono with two circular and hexagonal patterns and a matching scarf with a hexagonal pattern over white undergarments. Additionally, he wore wooden sandals. Events of Criminal Case After arresting Jin Bingxu's killer, Zara and the player convinced Emperor Lizong to find allies in China's battle against Mongolia. Zara and the player found a portrait of the Emperor looking chummy with Gojo, prompting them to encourage the Emperor to ally with Japan. Lizong then decreed the team to speak with Gojo and recruit Japan as an ally against the Mongolian army. Murder details Gojo's body was found sliced in half in his bedroom. Janis deduced that the sword used to slice him in half was very sharp, postulating that the murder weapon was a katana. She analyzed that the killer needed incredible core strength to slice through Gojo's abdomen. Since such skills could only be mastered from a martial art called kenjutsu, Janis concluded that the killer knew kenjutsu. At the Shinto temple, Jack and the player found a bloodstained katana and immediately filed it as the murder weapon. They dispatched a creamy substance from the katana to Theo. Theo determined that the cream was a traditional Japanese medicine designed to protect moles from strong sunlight, allowing Theo to conclude that the killer had a mole. Relationship with suspects Gojo argued with his wife, Tokiko Gojo, because he pestered her for advice on political and military issues. His trusted samurai, Jyunpei Oyama, hated murdering innocents at Gojo's behest and destroyed a statue that Gojo had gifted to him. Monk Buyantu appreciated the amount of time and money that Gojo had invested in his Shinto temple. Teahouse owner Oume had received an order from the Great Khan to assassinate Gojo; however, she had failed to do so. Swordmaker Yoshimune was angry that Gojo had swindled him out of an expensive katana. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Jyunpei. Jyunpei admitted that he wanted to retire from his service as the samurai and become a pacifist monk. Every time he asked permission from Shogun Gojo to let him go however, the Shogun refused to let him retire given his efficiency. In order to peacefully retire and save innocents from himself, Jyunpei sliced the shogun in half. The team surrendered him to the shogun's wife, Tokiko Gojo, to which Jyunpei accepted that he would have to commit seppuku as punishment. Case appearances *For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time) Gallery Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo's Body.PNG|Gojo's body. JyunpeiinJail.png|Jyunpei Oyama, Gojo's killer. TGojoTravelinTime.png|Tokiko Gojo, Gojo's wife. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims